


Saturn

by laPamplemousse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV First Person, POV Keith, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laPamplemousse/pseuds/laPamplemousse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a post on tumblr that said "Saturn" by Sleeping at Last is the perfect Sheith song, and I have to agree. It is the most heartbreakingly beautiful song I have ever heard and I had to write down my Sheith feels after listening to it 50 times.</p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3lWwMHFhnA">"Saturn" by Sleeping at Last, video with lyrics</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturn

Please tell me you remember, the night before you left. Lying on the roof, looking at the stars. We were the only two people on Earth, the universe vast and spread out before us. You told me that you loved me, and you held me as I cried. I felt your body shake, though your tears never fell; your arms around me the only thing keeping me from floating away. I pointed at a shooting star and wished for you to stay with me. You said you would always return to me, no matter how far away they took you. As I laid on your chest, listening to the steady beat of your heart, you taught me the courage of the stars. _Each star shines as bright as it can, even though there are billions of other stars in the sky, that one star is still noticeable, that one star still matters, and its light shines on endlessly, long after the star is dead._

_We’re made of stardust, Keith. You used to be a star, shining in the sky, giving your everything. And out of the billions of stars, the billions of years, the billions of people in the world, you found your way to me. Through an infinity of possibilities, we found each other. We exist, and we exist together._

You paused, your breath coming shorter as you held back your sobs. _When I’m out there, every star I see will remind me of you. I’ll think of you every second of every day, counting the minutes until I can be with you again. Each moment, each star, I will love you more._

You pointed at a shooting star and wished you could take me with you.

_There is nothing out there that could be more beautiful to me than you are._

Your lips tasted of the ocean when you kissed me, too soft, and yet I still thought I would break. I saw the universe in your eyes as you moved inside me, my heart full to bursting. The weight of your body on mine the only reminder that I existed. In the morning I watched you take off, your words still playing in my head. _The universe is nothing but rocks without you. You’re my star--no matter how far away I am, I’ll always be able to see your light._

Then you disappeared into the sky.

\-----

I replayed your words over and over. I tried to write them down, but they weren’t the same. I watched the stars from the roof of my shack, no other lights or people for miles. I could pretend we were the only two people in the universe; that you were still here, you’d be back any minute. The days stretched. They told me you’d disappeared, but I could still feel your light. The warmth from your sun. Was it the light of a burnt-out star, reaching me long after you’d passed? I watched the sky, every night, every shooting star, and I wished that it had been me instead.

\-----

 _Out of the billions of stars, the billions of years, the billions of people on Earth, you made it back to me. Through an infinity of possibilities, we found each other again. We exist, and we exist together._ I’m barely breathing, my stifled sobs threatening to suffocate me. You stand in front of me, and I ask if you remember. You nod, the words gone. I tell you that I love you, and I hold you as you cry. My body is bigger now, though still not as strong as yours. I can hold you in my arms, keep you from floating away, even as my body shakes. My lips taste of the ocean when I kiss you, too soft, so afraid that you might break. Your skin is marred, a battlefield of scars, each one a memory of pain. As I kiss each one you slowly forget, phantom wounds healing. _You are more beautiful than any star._

The heat of your body fills mine and I move with you, rocking in your arms. Our lips taste of the ocean as our hearts beat against our chests. Thousands of stars pass by, but you’re staring into my soul. _The universe was made just to be seen by your eyes. Every star, every planet, every celestial body was made for you. An infinite, expanding universe, and you’re the only thing that matters._

I feel your warmth inside me, your bliss becoming mine.

_It all falls away when I’m with you--I see the entire universe when I look into your eyes. In the vastness of space, the billions of stars, the billions of years, the billions of beings in the universe, you are mine. It’s so impossible, so beautiful, so truly perfect and rare, that we even exist. Together._

My heart is full to bursting.

**Author's Note:**

> You taught me the courage of stars before you left  
> How light carries on endlessly even after death  
> With shortness of breath you explained the infinite  
> How rare and beautiful it is to even exist
> 
> I couldn't help but ask  
> For you to say it all again  
> I tried to write it down  
> But I could never find a pen  
> I'd give anything to hear  
> You say it one more time  
> That the universe was made  
> Just to be seen by my eyes
> 
> I couldn't help but ask  
> For you to say it all again  
> I tried to write it down  
> But I could never find a pen  
> I'd give anything to hear  
> You say it one more time  
> That the universe was made  
> Just to be seen by my eyes
> 
> With shortness of breath I'll explain the infinite  
> How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist
> 
> -"Saturn" by Sleeping at Last


End file.
